kamtanfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Except where contradicted, all physical descriptions stated in the SRD apply. Mechanical options are limited to those described below. Description Humans are by far the most abundant race in the world, coming in many shapes, sizes and colours. They populate massive cities, desert camps, and mountain towns, spreading to the far reaches of the world. They have no specialism, though they are not known for their magical prowess. Racial Traits +2 to One Ability Score Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. Bonus Feat Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Alternative Racial Traits The following traits may be exchanged for the traits specified. Focused Study All humans are skillful, but some, rather than being generalists, tend to specialize in a handful of skills. At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such humans gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. Heart of the Fields Humans born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Mountains Humans born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. This racial trait replaces''' skilled'. '''Heart of the Sea' Humans born near the sea are always drawn to it. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession (sailor) and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and spellcasters gain a +4 racial bonus on concentration checks when attempting to cast spells underwater. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Slums Humans who eke out a life in a city’s teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Snows Humans born in chilly climes treat cold climates as one category less severe. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of cold climates, on any check or saving throw to avoid slipping and falling, and to CMD against trip combat maneuvers. This bonus applies on Acrobatics and Climb checks made in slippery conditions. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Streets Humans from bustling cities are skilled with crowds. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class when adjacent to at least two other allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Sun Humans born in tropical climates treat hot climates as one category less severe. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of a hot climate, as well as against the poison and distraction ability of swarms and vermin. This racial trait replaces skilled. Heart of the Wilderness Humans raised in the wild learn the hard way that only the strong survive. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level on Survival checks. They also gain a +5 racial bonus on Constitution checks to stabilize when dying and add half their character level to their Constitution score when determining the negative hit point total necessary to kill them. This racial trait replaces skilled. Mixed Heritage Often human civilization is defined by more than one characteristic. A human with this trait may select a second “Heart of the” racial trait. This replaces the bonus feat racial trait. Silver Tongued Humans are often adept at subtle manipulation and putting even sworn foes at ease. Humans with this trait gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature’s attitude, they can shift up to three steps up rather than just two. This racial trait replaces skilled. Favoured Class Options The following are alternative favoured class bonuses. Classes not listed here do not have an optional favoured class bonus. Antipaladin Add +1 to the antipaladin’s energy resistance to one kind of energy (maximum +10). Alchemist Add one extract formula from the alchemist formula list to the character’s formula book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. Barbarian Add a +1/2 bonus to trap sense or +1/3 to the bonus from the superstitious rage power. Bard Add one spell known from the bard spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the bard can cast. Black Paladin Add +1 to the black paladin’s energy resistance to one kind of energy (maximum +10). Cavalier Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s banner bonus. Cleric Add a +1 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of outsiders. Fighter Add +1 to the f ighter’s CMD when resisting two combat maneuvers of the character’s choice. Inquisitor Add one spell known from the inquisitor spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the inquisitor can cast. Magus Add +1/4 point to the magus’ arcane pool. Monk Add +1/4 point to the monk’s ki pool. Oracle Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. Paladin Add +1 to the paladin’s energy resistance to one kind of energy (maximum +10). Ranger Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points or skill ranks. Rogue The rogue gains +1/6 of a new rogue talent. Sorcerer Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. Wizard Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to humans. *Imperious Bloodline (Sorcerer) *Wanderer (Monk) Racial Feats Humans may take any of the following feats that they meet the prerequisites for. *Bestow Luck *Critical Versitility (Combat) *Dauntless Destiny *Defiant Luck *Eclectic *Fast Learner *Fearless Curiosity *Heroic Will *Huntmaster *Improved Improvisation *Improvisation *Inexplicable Luck *Intimidating Confidence *Martial Mastery (Combat) *Martial Versitility (Combat) *Racial Heritage *Surge of Success Racial Equipment The following equipment is normally available to huamns alone. *Belt of Foraging *Crown of Conquest *Crown of Swords *Rod of Steadfast Resolve *Training Harness *Whip, Training Racial Spells The following spells are available to human spellcasters. *Bestow Insight *Black Mark *Old Salt's Curse Languages Starting Languages All humans, except those from the Forsted Plains, know Celdonic, as well as their one regional language. See the Languages page. Bonus Languages The languages a human may learn is greatly dictated by their location. If they are from the Mystic Sands, they may learn Abyssal, Aquan, Alran, Auran, Celestial, Coastal, Gnoll, Ignan, Infernal, Steen and Terran. If they are from the Holy Empire, they may learn Alran, Celestial, Coastal, Elven, Forsten, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin and Orc. If they are from the Kryponic Holdings, they may learn Abyssal, Alran, Coastal, Elven, Gnoll, Goblin and Shaper. If they are from the Rested Coast, they may learn Aklo, Elven, Empire, Forsten, Goblin and Orc. If they are from the Shorehaven Republic, they may learn Alran, Amarilith, Gnome, Goblin and Valkan. If they are from the Kingdom of Mygard or the Kingdom of Nerthelm, they may learn Amarilith, Coastal, Elven, Empire, Gnoll, Goblin and Shaper. If they are from the Forsted Plains, they may learn Celdonic, Coastal, Empire, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin and Orc. Any human can learn Naalish. Age Height & Weight